


Beauty and Her Beasts

by GoddessKitten



Series: FAHC Family [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orphans, Other, Past Child Abuse, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: You are an orphan who gets teased, and bullied. Everything changes when you become friends with the boys. They're like brothers to you. How will adoption turn out when no one wants to leave the others?





	1. Are you okay?

                 You were their princess; Michael and Jeremy were your knights, and Gavin the jester much to his distaste. The reality of the situation though was that you were all orphans in Austin’s local orphanage. The boys were there before you were so they were all close; when you arrived you got teased when the other kids saw your scars on your legs. It was just a rinse, and repeat every day the orphanage owner would scold the kids she caught teasing you, just for them to “apologize” and do it when she wasn’t around.

                The orphanage had a school inside so you guys didn’t have to travel to the school that was too far of a walk for you kids. Today’s lesson was, “What I want to be when I grow up.” Ms. Walker had told you all to take turns standing in front of your classmates to say what you wanted to be, and why.

“I wanna be a princess when I grow up, so I can be just like Cinderella with her animal friends.” You shyly said to the rest of the kids only to be greeted with laughs from some.

“Princesses don’t have scars!” That only caused tears to well up in your eyes as the other kids laughed at you.

“That’s enough children that was very rude I think we should all go outside now.” Ms. Walker meant well, but you knew that was her way of having the others distracted so you didn’t get teased more.

You rubbed your eyes and went outside to sit under an apple tree that was basically your spot. This spot was away from peering eyes, away from the laughs, away from being different. Here you could be yourself. You let the tears flow freely, until you heard whispers close by.

“We should see if she’s okay.” The first voice said.   
“What if she wants to be alone?” The second voice said.

“She’s crying let’s go over.” The last voice said.

You started to curl into yourself feeling scared, you tried to wipe the tears away just for them to keep falling. You heard their footsteps so when you looked up, you recognized them from before, you didn’t see them laughing at you.

“Hi.” You squeak out with a scratchy voice.

They all said hello to you, except one who said ‘ello which confused you at first.

“We came to see if you were alright, my name’s Jeremy what’s yours?” The shortest of them asked, he looked about your age, but you weren’t sure.   
“My name’s (Y/N), nice to m-meet you, Jeremy.” You looked at the other two and tried your best to smile. “And you guys too.”

The one with glasses and auburn hair introduced himself next, “Name’s Michael. His name is Idiot.” He pointed to the dirty blonde with the big nose with a chuckle.

“Micoo stop being mean. My name’s Gavin, nice to meet you (Y/N).” He beamed at you with a big goofy smile that made you smile.

After that they sat down with you near the tree, and talked about what had happened making sure you were okay. Michael threatened to kick their butts for laughing, but you quickly told him not to get in trouble just for you. This continued for weeks, the guys getting closer to you, including you in their pranks, talking to you like you existed and weren’t just a walking punching bag ready for insults.

Your tree became theirs as well; you guys would always hang out at the tree when it was too hot or when you weren’t feeling up to be around the other kids. Eventually, the guys started up a game with you; they’d call you “Princess” Michael and Jeremy were your “knights”, and Gavin was the “jester” much to his distaste, but he’d do anything to make his princess smile and giggle as if the world was theirs.

That all changed when the attempted adoptions happened. No matter what happened you all would come up with plans to not be adopted unless it was together. You were family, you guys never said it out loud, but you had three older brothers. Michael the oldest, Gavin a few months behind him, Jeremy was your age, but a few months older. Every plan was working, until Ms. Walker had a talk with all of you.

“Where is this behavior coming from all of a sudden?” She looked at all of you individually then you spoke up.

“We don’t want to be divided, we wanna be a family.” You looked down with a sad face at the word “family”, and Gavin started to speak afterwards.

“She’s right. We all care about each other, and bloody well don’t wanna be all spread apart.” The room was silent for a few minutes.  
“I have a person coming in next week who seems interested in a big family. I will talk to them about it, but no promises.” Ms. Walker said with a sigh at the end, but her smile showed it wasn’t one of annoyance or sadness.

You and the boys all smiled at her words, you knew Ms. Walker was always kind and tried her hardest to do whatever would make you guys happy. Now all that was left was the waiting game. Ms. Walker did appreciate your group being less of a “nuisance” you heard the last couple of attempted adopters say. Now all you guys had to do was wait to meet your potential parent(s). How could it possibly go wrong?


	2. Processing Adoption...95% Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. Issues are popping up, one being writers block. I hope the pacing of this isn't weird. I wrote some then deleted and rewrote. This seemed to fit for my image of where this is going. Hope you enjoy, more to come soon.

                It was morning, time for you guys to get ready to potentially be adopted. Ms. Abby offered to curl your hair today, even though your hair was past your shoulders and typically took a long time to style. After breakfast, and a lot of convincing that it was fine Ms. Abby started to curl your hair. You were scared at first old memories of being hurt with a curling iron were coming back but Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy came into the room and made funny faces to help you calm down.

After your hair was done you looked in the mirror your cheeks tinted red. You looked over to Ms. Abby and smiled.

“Thanks Ms. Abby! I love it.” You turned your head side to side watching the curls swirl around a bit. You looked at the guys and saw them all staring at you like you had three heads. Anxiety started to set in.

“W-What’s wrong guys? Do you not like it?” Your voice was shaky, but you tried to hide the hurt, and the worry.

“You look like a princess!” Jeremy blurted out without thinking, blushing at his comment.

“You look top (Y/N).” Gavin smiled widely at you.

You looked to Michael to see he had his arms crossed with a semi-angry face on. You gulped ready to ask what was wrong.

“Nobody better flirt with my sister.” He mumbled before you could ask, and your cheeks warmed up. You smiled at his words. He was the first one to call you all siblings. So you went up and hugged him tight. After your hair was done, you guys went to go play in the toy room, not wanting to get dirty before Ms. Walker came to get you four.

After a while of playing queen of the castle which you nicknamed “Princess of the castle” Ms. Walker walked in with a man, and a lady. The man had a handlebar mustache, and both arms were full of tattoos. The lady had short red hair, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Ms. Walker lead you all to a big table before you noticed you still have the blanket cape, and queen on your head.

“Children this is Geoffrey Ramsey, and Jack Pattillo. They’re here to talk about your adoption.” Ms. Walker smiled at you gauging each of your reactions. You didn’t notice, but the boys were looking at you to see your reaction first. You kept staring at Geoff’s tattoos wanting to ask a million questions so you didn’t notice you let out slip out.

“Did they hurt?” You tilted your head confused at all the colors and patterns on his arms. Ms. Walker was about to scold you for sounding rude, but Geoff stopped her.

“No they didn’t hurt much, just imagine being tickled, but this was with needles.” You shuttered at the thought of how many needles it would take to make that many tattoos on a person.

Ms. Walker started telling them things about each of you. After a while the conversation moved from that to the medical information on all of you. Michael was lactose intolerant, and the rest of you were in the clear allergy wise. Ms. Walker had to warn them about your occasionally night terrors, and panic attacks. They haven’t happened in months but in a new environment things could happen. Jeremy and Gavin were alright medical wise.

 “Okay now on to the adoption process. Mr. Ramsey as you know from our previous conversations, these children wish to be adopted together as a family. I’ve watched them very closely since (Y/N)’s arrival here.”

You started to get shy when Ms. Walker revealed how close you were to the guys.

“One day at recess (Y/N) was sitting under one of the shady trees out in the recess area. Then over time they all became close. I really don’t know how it happened, but they’ve been inseparable ever since.” Ms. Walker smiled at all of you.

                After a few stories of how close, and how protective you are of each other it seemed like Geoff and Jack were thinking it over before nodding to each other. They both turned to Ms. Walker after smiling at all of you.  
“Ms. Walker you just found these guys some-” Geoff was interrupted by Jack coughing slightly.  
“Excuse me, Ms. Walker you just found these guys and young lady some parents!”

You went silent while the boys were all smiling and yelling at the top of their lungs happily. Jack noticed this, and looked over to you to see if you showed any signs of disapproval.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Jack said softly in a mother-like tone, full of concern, very soothing, and heartwarming.

You nodded your head then smiled. “Are we really gonna be a family?”

“Yes, we’re all gonna be a family, if you all would like that?” Jack turned to the boys to make sure they were also happy with this.

The boys all nodded, smiling widely, then for the next few hours Geoff and Jack were signing paperwork, and making sure they had copies of everything that was important. Michael offered to pack your suitcase for you while you all waited for the okay from Ms. Walker. You decided to take a nap, knowing when you woke up you’d be on your way to a new place a warm, safe place. A place you’d gladly call home as long as your knights and jester were with you, their lovely princess. Princess (Y/N).


	3. The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little later and shorter than usual, writer's block is a thing. I'm gonna try to be more active on this, and there's a new story that might be coming out soon-ish. Hope you enjoy, sorry if my writing sucks. First time writing a story.

You woke up with a gasp drooling staining the side of your cheek. You didn’t know what was going on until Michael looked at you chuckling.

“Nice drool trail Princess.” He smirked at you while you glared at him for being disturbed.

“Why’d you wake me? I was dreaming of that cloud kingdom again. It’s so fluffy.” You rubbed at your eyes then wiped off your cheek looking around. It was still light outside, but the room was a little dark. You saw Jeremy and Gavin by the door with their suitcases.

“Are you ready to go mi’lady?” Michael bowed next to you holding out his hand for you to take.

“Thank you Sir Michael.” You got up and did a curtsy while laughing.

Jeremy was carrying your suitcase as you guys made it to Ms. Walker’s office. You heard a cherry laugh and saw it was Geoff. You all walked into the room and stood next to Jack. It was a few minutes of them finishing up the paperwork, and you guys signing your names where needed, then you guys were off. The car ride was quite long. Jeremy had nodded off. Gavin was looking at the scenery. Michael was silent. You were silent too until your stomach growled, and Jack looked back at you.

“You guys hungry? We can stop at McDonald’s unless you guys want something else.” You went to tell Jack you were fine, but the growl your stomach let out told her otherwise.

“Geoff let’s stop at McDonald’s and get some food.” Jack turned to Geoff.

“Alright, what do you kids want?” Geoff looked in the rearview mirror.

You all agreed to cheeseburgers and orange juice as a drink. Once you guys got your food you woke up Jeremy and handed him food before you were pulling up to Geoff’s apartment.

“Whoa that’s huge!” Gavin looked out the window excitedly.

“Which one is yours?” Michael asked looking at Geoff.

“Top floor, the whole floor belongs to me.” Geoff replied.

“Really? What are you rich or something?” Jeremy asked.

“Well actually we are a little ‘rich’ if that’s what you’d call it.” Jack replied with a smile.

Geoff parked his van next to a bunch of hot pink cars that you found yourself staring at for a while. You guys all moved your stuff upstairs before deciding the sleeping arrangements; since you and Jeremy were younger you guys got bunk beds, while Michael and Gavin shared a different room right next to you, and Jeremy. Gavin and you decided to build a pillow fort in the living room, and Michael was the bad guy who’d crush the “Achievement City” you and Gavin built. Jeremy was the superhero who’d stop Michael from wrecking the town.

It was a good day, you all went to bed knowing you were safe, warm, no more bullying, and you were a family like you guys wanted. You started to drift off to sleep after Jack tucked you in. You heard her footsteps then the door closing, and you were off to sleep. You were used to Jeremy’s light snores, but something kept bugging you when you woke up an hour after you fell asleep. You kept hearing hushed voices, but you laid back down, closed your eyes and let the sleep take you again. Morning would be coming soon.

 


	4. Babysitter Incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late, I'm gonna be updating this when I have time. Hope you enjoy it, sorry if the pacing is weird.

 

“Jack we can’t have some random person watch the kids for the whole weekend.” Geoff sighed looking over at Jack who was on the armchair.

“Geoff as much as you hate it, it’s our only choice, the others have work to do so we can’t ask them, plus what are you gonna let them be cooped up in here with a babysitter?” Jack turned her head towards Geoff shaking her head.

Geoff sighed putting his hands on the couch arm. “You’re right; they’ll get bored and run the babysitter down. But what if something goes wrong with the guy you contacted?” Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“His resume looked great, he’s in high school and I did a background check on him. He lives close so if we can trust him, we can hire him as a full time babysitter instead of hiring others every once in a while.” Jack nodded with a smile.

It was almost lunch time when you ran up to Jack on the verge of tears. Your favorite teddy bear had a rip in the side.

“J-Jack Mr. Ruffles is broken!” You sniffled holding up your teddy. “Can you fix him pretty please?” You started hiccupping as tears fell.

Jack looked surprised, but leaned down to hug you. “Oh of course sweetie. I can fix Mr. Ruffles, but it requires a needle and thread so it’s like a surgery. Would you like to be my nurse assistant?” Jack smiled and got a tissue to wipe away your tears as you calmed down.

You nodded and went to sit on the couch. Fifteen minutes later Jack smiled at you and handed you Mr. Ruffles.

“There all fixed! I believe he’ll make a speedy recovery with lots of cuddles.” Jack hugged you.

You hugged her back and smiled. “Thanks so much Jack! He looks good as new.”

The boys came running through the room and Gavin tripped in front of the couch with a loud thud.  
“Are you okay Gavin?” Jack bent over to see if Gavin got hurt as Michael and Jeremy sat next to you.

“I’m top Jack.” Gavin stood up and dusted himself off sticking his tongue out at Michael.

“Well since you’re all in the room I think now is a good enough time as any. Geoff and I have to go handle some business for the weekend, and I’ve gotten you guys a babysitter.”

“Why do we need a babysitter?” Gavin asked tilting his head.

“Well you guys are still young, and it’s illegal to leave children by themselves.” Jack looked at Gavin.

“Is the babysitter nice?” Jeremy asked.

“His name is Ryan and he is really sweet, lives close by and he has a lot of experience with children.”

“What about my ballet practice on Friday? You and Geoff said you’d try and come.” You pouted squeezing Mr. Ruffles closer.  
“I’m sorry sweetie, but this requires both Geoff and I. We can’t miss it or we’ll lose the deal.” Jack said pouting and giving you a hug.

“It’s okay, there’s always next time, but will Ryan be able to take me?” You smiled looking at Jack.

“You bet sweetie, we gave him all the information he needs on it, and he’ll be here tomorrow then Geoff and I will be leaving and coming back on Sunday.”


	5. Babysitter Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. I went through the Emergency Room twice last month, and had to see my doctor. Bit stressful. But, here it is what you've all been dreading because I can't write! Enjoy!

The guys and you were in your onesies eating breakfast before Ryan would arrive. Michael’s onesie was a bear, Gavin’s was a creeper from Minecraft, Jeremy’s were his favorite colors purple and orange, and yours was a princess. Jack had specially designed and sewn them for the family. Jack and Geoff had their bags next to the door, running about handling last minute things. You didn’t like the fact they had to go and leave you with a stranger for a weekend, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Micoo!” That’s gross!” Gavin started gagging when you turned to Michael.

He had knocked his milk onto his toast. When he realized it was grossing out Gavin he pressed the toast onto the table with a squish.

“Micoo no!!” Gavin fled from the table flailing his arms as he was gagging running to the bathroom.

Michael smirked with a chuckle. “Looks like we found a way to clear Gavin out of a room.”

Jack on the other hand did not find this funny. Seeing as she then had to clean up the vomit when Gavin half missed the bowl. She scowled Michael for a bit then heard a knock at the door excusing herself. Gavin came back from the bathroom after brushing his teeth sitting closer to Jeremy than to Michael this time. Jack came back with a young man beside her who had icy blue eyes and black hair. You tried not to stare and blushed down at your orange to avoid your brothers teasing you.

“Kids this is Ryan, he’s gonna be your babysitter for the weekend. He also is going to take you to your ballet practice later today (Y/N).” Jack smiled at the boys and you before turning to Ryan.

“Think you can handle four feisty kids?” Jack asked.

“I think it’ll be fun watching them. What do you think kids?” Ryan said the boys and you looking at him.

“It sounds fun.” Jeremy smiled at Ryan.

Ryan noticed the kids’ onesies and smiled. “Who made your onesies? They look very well made.” He smiled at all of you.

“Jack made ‘em!” Jeremy said happily.

“Yeah she’s awesome.” You said while pulling Mr. Ruffles closer to you. You didn’t like eating without Mr. Ruffles unless it was out of the home. You didn’t like getting Mr. Ruffles dirty and the boys were more disruptive at restaurants where sugar packs exist.

“Well kids it’s time for Daddy Geoffy and Mama Jack to go. I promise we’ll be back on Sunday!” Jack and Geoff stood by the door and all of you ran to give them hugs. It was going good until Jeremy started crying.

“I don’t want you guys to go!” Jeremy had tears going down his face, sniffling crazily.

“Hey buddy hey; it’ll be okay we’ll be back on Sunday.” Geoff leaned down to hug Jeremy picking him up.

“Then guess what happens.” Jack said in a singsong voice.

“W-What happens?” Jeremy hiccupped his tears slowing.

“We get to go to the park, get ice cream, and go to the movies! What you guys wanna do we’ll do it on Sunday.” Jack smiled wiping Jeremy’s tears and snot instructing him to blow his nose.

Jeremy blew his nose then nodded being put down by Geoff gently.

“Feel better buddy?” Geoff ruffled Jeremy’s hair to which Jeremy squealed a weird noise.

“Hap!” Jeremy was fleeing from Geoff’s hand after that. He ducked behind you, which you just giggled at.

“Jeremy made a funny noise, it was cute!” You smiled at him.

Jeremy got shy and retreated to the living room flailing his arms. You giggled and chased after him, Michael and Gavin close behind you.

Geoff clapped his hand down on Ryan’s shoulder, “I would say ‘Good luck’ like any normal parent, but I ain’t normal. So my words for you are, don’t you dare hurt them and you might be able to tell the tale of babysitting to someone else. Or in layman’s terms, good luck dude.”

Geoff walked out and Jack gave Ryan her utmost apologizes for Geoff’s behavior. Ryan understood and she left the apartment too. Ryan walked into the living room to see you guys playing castle. You had your crown on demanding your knight Jeremy attack the monster ‘Mogar’ while Gavin was trying to juggle bean bags.

“Well Jack and Geoff just left, so it’s just us for the weekend.”


	6. An Update and Apology!

I am deeply sorry for being so behind on this story. I promise to update it as soon as possible. I actually was going through the multiple stories I've written, but have yet to finish/upload, and I'm editing/re-reading through a special fanfic. The only clue I'm going to give about it is that it's a soulmate AU, and just so you guys know it has nothing to do with this story. It's something I started writting got 11 pages in and just left alone for a bit. I might have an update here and the start of that going soon. Thank you for your patience! Sorry for false hope with this chapter!


End file.
